


summer rains

by yunnings (ladylolli)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Comfort/Angst, M/M, maybe Taisho era, period!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylolli/pseuds/yunnings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the summer, they had to part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	summer rains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rikotan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikotan/gifts).



> a/n: written in contrast to rikotan's fluffy [fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1884303)

Kuroko has little possessions, Kagami realises. He is down to packing the last pile of Kuroko’s books, but he can’t seem to get his hands to slot those few literature into the space in the baggage.  
  
“Do you really have to go?” He chokes out. Kagami hates that he sounds like the petulant children Kuroko teaches at the village school.  
  
Kuroko hums an agreement, offhand. When he looks to see Kagami eyeing his baggage wearily, Kuroko answers a proper “Yes, I have to” before going over to engulf Kagami in a hug.  
  
Kagami burrows his nose into the crook of Kuroko’s neck.  
  
-  
  
When they left their shared home, the sky is dark, and the clouds bloated and grey.  
  
“Accompany me to the train platform?” Kuroko requests quietly, his hand held out. And Kagami nods. He had already planned to do so, even without Kuroko asking.  
  
They held hands as they headed for the train station.  _It’ll be the last time I’ll see Kuroko_ , Kagami realises. The thought makes his heart clench. He tightened his hold on their linked hands.  
  
-  
  
When it rains, it pours. Thankfully, rain showers in the summer are just that: rain showers. It pours, but for a short duration.  
  
Amidst the rain, the pair ran. They sought shelter in the door overhang of someone’s home. Fitting one person would be perfectly fine, but two - especially of Kagami’s build - is a squeeze. Even when Kuroko is backed against the wall, Kagami is sure his back would be soaked later.  
  
“Do you have to?” Kagami asks again, heedless of the rain and his soaking back.

Red orbs bore into Kuroko’s blue ones, bearing all. In those eyes, Kuroko found Kagami’s spirit to be resigned, but with just a glimmer of hope. _Kagami-kun knows, but he’s asking because of hope_ , Kuroko realises as an ache formed near his chest.  
  
The rain continued to fall. (Pitter-patter, pitter-patter)  
  
Kuroko releases a soft, melancholic breath.

"The eyes are really the windows to one’s soul," Kuroko tells him, sounding as wise and as old as the wise-men Kuroko studies.

His hand reaches out for Kagami. Kagami’s cheek is warm, Kuroko notes, heating up his cool fingers. “Yes,” Kuroko answers; the emotions in his eyes (enough sadness to drown a man, but with a hint of stubborn determination) equal to what Kagami had shown him. “Yes, I have to.” Kuroko repeats.  
  
“Okay,” his companion mutters weakly, leaning into Kuroko’s touch. “Okay.”  
  
As lids close over red orbs, Kuroko caught a hint of swirling sadness. There is enough sadness in those eyes to make a man drown, Kuroko believes. The ache in his heart turned into dull throbbing, reminding Kuroko that dull, numbing pains hurt more than sharp stings.

Kuroko bites his lips and keep quiet.  
  
The rain continued to fall. (Pitter-patter, pitter-patter)


End file.
